Les choix du coeur
by Naoko Kotori
Summary: -"J'ai eu un premier amour"... "J'ai aimé une deuxième fois"... "Bien que je l'ai aimé, je ne sais pas si je l'aime encore"... Plusieurs choix pour un seul coeur, mais pourrais-je l'aimer encore une fois ? -Bien qu'on ne se connaisse que depuis quelques semaines, je suis capable de le dire : "je t'aime !" Beaucoup de couple en perspective...


**Disclamer** : Malheureusement, bien que j'ai fait tout ça le manga ne m'appartient pas, il est à Kôji Ôji.

_Tout d'abord avant de commencer avec votre lecture pour tous et toutes, je tiens à vous remerciez de la lire (logique) et prévenir les âmes sensibles que ma fanfic contiendra par la suite quelques lemons (quand je ne sais pas ^^'). Voilà tout est dit ensuite..._

_Je remercie tout particulièrement ma beta qui a fait un travail formidable concernant les fautes. _

_Et comme je sais pas quoi trop vous dire comme c'est ma première histoire, je vous souhaites à tous et toutes une agréable lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 0** : Prologue

* * *

Après avoir blessé Rin: lors d'une course de natation, j'avais décidé d'arrêter les compétitions.

Bien que Nagisa ne soit plus dans mes pattes, Makoto avait décidé de le remplacer : tous les matins, depuis notre entrée au lycée, il s'arrangeait pour venir me déranger pendant mon moment préféré, le bain. Mais je ne lui en veux pas vraiment, ainsi je ne suis jamais en retard en cours. Au passage notre relation avait changé, il y a quelques mois Makoto se déclara à moi. Ni voyant aucun inconvénient, j'acceptais.

Alors que je me disais que j'étais débarrassé définitivement de Nagisa, j'entendis un " Haru-chan !" et un "Mako-chan !" irritant à mes oreilles. Puis je dévisageai l'inconnu en même temps que Makoto : " Nagisa ! "  
Après de très touchantes retrouvailles, on va dire, Nagisa commença déjà à me prendre la tête avec l'une de ses idées absurdes de créer un club de bain.

Encore dérangé d'avoir blessé Rin, je ne pouvais me résigner à accepter.

Quelques semaines plus tard, après son retour, Rin et moi-même faisions une course. Je décidai, comme il me restait du temps avant de redevenir ordinaire, de reprendre la natation, alors profitons-en ! ( cf : passage de la grand-mère Haruka). Et c'est alors, qu'après de dures et longues semaines de labeurs, que la piscine - que nous avons dû reconstruire intégralement – fût enfin en état.

Alors que je me pensais pouvoir enfin nager à ma guise, il fallait en plus que l'eau soit trop froide pour que je m'y baigne. Finalement, mon retour à la natation ne s'était pas fait aussi rapidement et aussi en douceur que je l'avais espéré maudit rhume.

Kou était devenue depuis peu la manager du club, grâce à elle que j'avais enfin pu nager à ma guise. Mais alors que je pensais que tout serait simple, il en était tout autre : le nouveau membre du club, surnommé Rei-chan, n'avait aucune aptitude pour la natation. À peine mettait-il un pied dans l'eau, qu'il coulait inexorablement.

Nous étions sur une île déserte depuis maintenant 3h, et il y faisait bizarrement, je me sentais traqué. Était-ce seulement une impression ? Cependant, Nagisa et Makoto voulaient commencer le programme d'entraînement. Et pour éviter une éventuellenoyade, plus que certaine, de notre nouvelle recrue, nous lui avions donné une planche pour débutant. Il trouvait cela disgracieux, mais bon, il n'avait pas le choix pour ainsi dire. Mieux valait qu'il déteste ça et qu'il apprenne, afin ne plus en avoir besoin dans l'avenir plutôt que de le voir sombrer au fond de l'océan.

Puis le soir arriva, Makoto et moi-même passions un petit moment ensemble. Nous nous embrassons, mais n'allons jamais plus loin. Jusqu'au coucher du soleil, nous restions là sur la plage, tranquillement, à regarder le ciel et les vagues. Lui me parlant de tout et de rien, et moi le trompant avec la vue que j'avais de mon amour secret, l'eau.

Soudainement, Makoto se plaça derrière moi et m'enlaça. Surement jaloux. Je pus sentir son souffle me chatouiller la nuque et dans un moment de plénitude, je lâchais un soupir de bien-être.

Bien plus tard, alors que je nageais autour de l'île, je le rencontrai par hasard, Rin. Et tout alla très rapidement, il prit ma main, commença à partir, puis trébucha et tomba sur moi de tout son poids.

"-Excuse-moi, lui dis-je.  
- Ouais, quoi ?!, me répond-il.  
- Pas que tu sois lourd, mais tu m'écrases."

Lorsque je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, je ne parvins pas à savoir s'il avait l'intention de bouger ou bien de m'asphyxier. Puis d'un geste mal placé, son genou frotta sur mon membre, ce qui me fit lâcher par mégarde un gémissement.

"- Pardon, fit-il en se levant rapidement.  
- Ce n'est rien, dis-je en prenant la main qu'il me tendait, rougissant. "

Après cela, je retournai au camp afin de retrouver les autres. Makoto, en me voyant avec du sable plein le dos, me demanda ce qu'il c'était passé. Je lui répondit seulement que j'étais tombé après être sorti de l'eau. Il n'avait néanmoins pas l'air très convaincu de ma réponse, mais laissa tout de même passer sans rien ajouter. Au loin, on pouvait voir Nagisa sur le dos de Rei et Kou en compagnie d'Ama-senseien train de préparer le repas ; Nagisa été visiblement plus en train d'embêter son camarade que d'aider à la préparation du repas.

Le soir venu, je me levais pour admirer l'océan, comme il était beau. Cette eau mystérieuse, si tentante, qui invitait implicitement chaque personne qui la regardait à venir la rejoindre, les vagues qui chantaient doucement et la légère brise ajoutaient encore des petites touches de beauté au paysage. Evidemment, j'étais encore plus réceptif à ce je m'écoutais, j'irai rejoindre cet être envoûtant pour le reste de ma vie, tout de suite, maintenant.

Et soudain, la Lune fut cachée par des nuages. Dans la pénombre, je pouvais cependant distinguer une silhouette, mais je ne pouvais dire à qui elle appartenait. Elle s'approcha rapidement, et me plaqua violemment au sol. À peine aie-je ouvert la bouche, que quelque chose que j'identifiais comme des lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et m'embrassèrent. Dans la surprise, j'ouvris ma bouche et une langue taquine entra à l'intérieure. Incapable de résister à cette force qui me prenait, je me laissai complètement emporter. À peine l'inconnu me touchait, que je me sentait tout faible, mes forces m'abandonnant sans aucune raison. Et c'est grâce à Makoto que j'évitai de surcroît le viol.

Encore rêveur, Makoto du me porter à notre tente. Paniqué, il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais après cet événement, j'étais bien incapable d'expliquer ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Et c'est à ce moment-ci que je vis Makoto trembler de tous ses membres, comme s'il était... en colère ou… ?

* * *

_**THE END !**_

_Non je plaisante, la suite reste à venir !_

_Un petit quiz pour vous ;3 qui a plaqué Haruka ?_

_Votre récompense ? Voyons... une petite fanfic rien que pour vous d'un couple au choix, bien sur si c'est dans mes moyens. Ou sinon un virage à 360° et je vous envoie le chapitre 1 avant qu'il n'apparaisse sur le site. Alors ? Au choix ^^ _

_A bientôt ;3_


End file.
